


No Need for New Batteries

by Smiling_chestnutt



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Aftercare, Bad at tagging, F/F, Jennie is a sweet heart, Kissing, Masturbation, chaelisa is mentioned, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiling_chestnutt/pseuds/Smiling_chestnutt
Summary: Jisoo is at home and is very, very horny, so she  decides to pleasure herself since nobody is home. She’s never been very vocal but after a bit of stress, she just lets go. Basically when she’s just starting to feel good, her vibratory dies. But she doesn’t have to worry about changing the batteries when Jennie comes home from shopping.





	No Need for New Batteries

Jisoo was enjoying her time off, sitting on her bed and playing games on her phone. The girls had just finished recording a new episode of their show, BLACKPINK HOUSE, and they were all exhausted. So the time they got off was treasured and well spent. Lisa and Rosé decided they wanted to have lunch so that had them out of the house for a while. Jennie wanted to go shopping so she was out too. That just left Jisoo alone, in her room, all by herself. And she was horny damnit! 

“Well since nobody is home.....might as well make the best of it.” 

She reached over to her nightstand and got her vibrator from the lowest drawer. It was decently long and really powerful and she could not wait to get it inside of her. She carefully, but hastily, slid it into her heat, positioning the “ears” on her clit. She lay back on her pillows and got comfortable with her legs slightly open. She switched it on and- damn oh, ok wow. That feels nice. She can feel herself getting wetter and wetter and it’s all too much but just enough. 

“F-fuck. Ah~ shit!” She moaned softly to herself.

Turning it up to the next setting, her mouth fell open in a silent scream, the vibrations on her clit feeling amazing. She hears herself growing louder, loosing all self control. Then it stops. Not gradually but all together and she damn near screams. Her vibrator fucking died. Before she can start pouting about it or try and replace the batteries, the door flies open and Jennie walks in.

Jennie couldn’t wait to spend her day off shopping. She had been looking on Instagram for weeks, saving pictures of cute clothes she could buy for herself or her members. But she was only human and got tired fairly quickly, quicker than she wanted to admit. She payed at the counter and grabbed her bags, calling a company car to come get her. The car ride wasn’t too long, their house not being very far from the mall, but it was long enough for her to doze off a bit. She was jolted awake by the car stopping and groaned as she was just falling asleep. She grabbed her bags and took out her keys, thanking the driver for bringing her home. She quietly took her shoes off and placed them on the mat, mindful that Jisoo might be asleep. Then she made her way down the hall and placed her things on the couch before heading to her room to change into something comfortable. She knew the maknaes were out eating so she didn’t bother to announce she was home. 

“ God! Fuc-ah~”  
Jennie’s neck snapped towards her unnie’s room so fast she thought she heard it crack. Maybe she should have knocked before entering but her curiosity got the best of her. The sight in front of Jennie made her heart flutter. Ok so maybe Jennie has a little crush on the oldest member, just a little. The girl was confident, smart, and beautiful. Not to mention caring and kind as well. There was Jisoo, her bandmate, laying in the middle of her bed, with a vibrator half way inside her. Jennie wasn’t even a little tired anymore.

Jennie locked eyes with Jisoo, who looked absolutely horrified. She scrambled to get the toy out if her, groaning as she yanked it quite quickly, and tried to throw the covers over her as fast as she could. After she was done flailing, she heard something. It took her a second to realize Jennie was giggling, fucking giggling. In her distress, she hadn’t even realized the door had been shut and Jennie had locked it. 

Jennie never took her eyes off Jisoo as she walked towards the bed and took off her jacket.

“Looks like you need a little help huh?” She questioned a flustered Jisoo.

“W-what I-I um well y-you see” Jisoo attempted to speak but was struggling to get it out. Jennie had never seen the beautiful and confident Jisoo be so shy. It was pretty endearing and she tried to control herself the best she could.

“Shhhh, it’s ok. I get it. Do you want me to help you?” Jennie asked in a light voice, so close to Jisoo’s ear she shivered. Jisoo nodded slowly in response and then covered her face in embarrassment. This was definitely not the best way for your bandmate, let alone your crush, to find you. Jennie moved her hands away so she could see the girl’s face. She then sat on the bed next to Jisoo and ran her fingers through her hair, before bending down to kiss her. Jennie thought she would be pushed away but was pleasantly surprised when Jisoo returned the gesture and grabbed the back of her neck. They spent awhile just kissing and testing each other out, this all being very new. Until Jennie remembered what Jisoo was going through and moved a hand to her thigh. Jisoo’s breath hitched at the soft touch of fingers on her skin.

Jennie pulled away and pecked Jisoo’s cheek to reassure her. She then slid her hand further up to jisoo’s crotch and parted her legs carefully. She started by rubbing her finger between her lips, cautious to take it slow. The sounds Jisoo released were coming out in soft pants. 

“S-stop teasing, p-please, more.” Jisoo asked, voice just above a whisper.

“Don’t worry baby, I got you.” Jennie replied, adding another kiss to the girl’s cheek.

With Jisoo’s ok, she slipped one finger into her. Jennie could probably cum just from the moan Jisoo released. She continued to work her open and then added another finger. She worked them in and out of Jisoo and the moans in the room were getting louder. 

“S-so good, d-don’t stop”. Jisoo managed to get out. 

With that encouragement, Jennie added a third finger and changed her position so that she was between Jisoo’s legs. The moan that escaped the girl’s lips indicating that was a good move. Jennie had found that spot and was determined to keep her pace. Taking her thumb, Jennie moved it to jisoo’s clit and started to rub.

“Oh m-my god! Close, close, babe, close.” Jisoo moaned. 

The pet name made Jennie’s heart rate increase, so much so she thought it would come out of her chest. Her rhythm faltered for a second before she increased her pace and leaned down to kiss Jisoo again. Moaning herself as the elder added tongue. She felt the elder clenching around her fingers and knew she was more than close.

“Oh my god! Jennie, I’m gonna cum, gonna cum!” Jennie worked her fingers impossibly faster as Jisoo gripped the sheets.

“I’m cumming! nghhh. F-fUCK” she screamed, eyes rolling back into her head. Jisoo’s entire body went ridged. Jennie never stopped moving her fingers, letting Jisoo ride out her climax. Once she was done, her chest was heaving and her skin was flushed. Jennie shushed her and gently pulled her fingers out of Jisoo, giving her a peck before Jennie began to stand.

“Where are you going?” Jisoo visibly cringed as her voice cracked at the end, but she didn’t want Jennie to go.

“Relax baby, I’m just going to get a cloth the clean you up. I’ll be right back ok?” Jennie replied combing through the girl’s hair. Jisoo nodded and Jennie left. Jisoo wasn’t the type to want to be babied but she was so tired that she didnt care anymore.

When Jennie came back she carefully cleaned Jisoo and pulled her underwear and shorts back up. Then she nudged Jisoo over, who quickly got the message and moved under the covers. Jennie got in next to her and pulled her close. Jisoo’s nose to hers. They spent a while just kissing and touching here and there until the intensity of her climax got to Jisoo and she fell asleep. Jennie following her soon after. Jennie didn’t know what in the world just happened or how it had felt so oddly domestic but she didn’t care. She had the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen in her arms and that’s all she cared about.

And if Lisa and Rosé found the older members snuggled into each other when they got back, they didn’t say anything. Well, that is until they catch Jisoo “returning the favor” the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic yay!!! There is not enough blackpink on Ao3 so I’m out here doing God’s work. I stan:BTS, BLACKPINK, WJSN, and GOT7 so expect fics from those groups in the future. I really hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you liked and what you didn’t to help me be a better writer! There might also be some typos and stuff because I’m tired so sorry about that.


End file.
